Talk:The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale/@comment-3090587-20140112203257
I Found this Here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6018462/1/Swan-Princess-IV-Mystery-of-the-Brother A/N: This is my first time writing a Swan Princess story. I've seen all the movies like five times each, I've even roleplayed as Odette, but its been a while...so excuse me if I get something wrong. This takes place 10 years after Zelda for the first chapter, aka the prologue, and then the next chapter, the real beginning, would take place . . well, you'll see. Go easy on me since its my first time writing for this movie. Summary: Odette and Derek have a daughter, Princess Violet, next in line to the throne. History repeats itself, as Violet is to marry Prince James, but with a darker twist than just a simple spell... Warnings: Beware of OCs as it's what the story was based on! But Odette, Derek, Uberta and Rogers will be in this story...Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin and Whizzer? Hmm...probably. :P I can't leave Jean-Bob out, which means I'll include the others. A bit of angst in later chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own The Swan Princess movies. The Swan Princess IV: Mystery of the Unknown Broth Prologue Narrator: Derek and Odette have been happily married for ten long years. On their fifth year of marriage, Odette gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They called her Violet. Princess Violet's story is just like Odette's. Well, almost. She was born with chocolate brown eyes and her mother's blond hair. When the young princess turned five, a young boy and his father came from a nearby kingdom. This boy's name was James. Prince James. Odette and Derek took a liking to the boy immediately, and he often played with Princess Violet. Unlike the beginning of Derek and Odette, these two became fast friends. That's when Derek and Odette started to plan, just as their parents had before. Young Prince James and Princess Violet would marry, and their kingdoms would unite. They would have more allies and friends since Prince...excuse me, King Derek's kingdom joinced Queen Odette's. However, someone had other plans for Princess Violet. We can't forget about the evil villain now, can we? What was left out of the first three stories you've heard so far, was that Rothbart... ...had a brother. And he wanted revenge for his brother Rothbart's death. What better way to get revenge than to take hold of young Princess Violet? But he'd wait. Wait until she'd gotten a little older, like Rothbart had. Unlike Rothbart, his brother had all of his powers, and although he didn't have to wait, it wouldn't be any fun to take her as a baby, now would it? He'd have to raise her himself, and he was no good with that. So he decided to wait until little Princess Violet was a teenager. Who knows what would befall King Derek and Princess Odette by that time. Yes, that's when Slade would strike. But for now, Princess Violet and Prince James played along without a care in the world, with their parents watching over them. A/N: I couldn't think of a name like Rothbart so I thought Slade suited him best. XD What do ya think? I can't guarantee how long my chapters'll be, but they're sowly getting longer each time I write! They should've totally done a fourth movie with Rothbart having a surprise brother anyway... XD And sorry for the shortness, but it -is- just a prologue and the narrator speaking...I hope it gets at least one review? ^^ Chapter 1: Preparations ---- "Violet, hurry up, you're going to be late!" "Coming, mother!" Violet sighed, brushing her hair. A small smile appeared on her face, however. Today she'd be seeing Prince James of the western kingdom, and she quite liked him. However, if he liked her was an entirely different story. He didn't act like he did, although he was kind to her. They'd known each other since she was five, and now she was seventeen. With long, flowing blond hair almost exactly like her mother Odette's, and black eyes, it was a wonder how she ended up being named Violet, but Odette said she liked the name, and Derek did too, so there you have it. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress that went all the way down to her knees, covering what it needed to. It wasn't tight at all, and there was a bit of purple on it in design. She always liked that color, and she lookeed good in it too. Well, purple and violet are similar, are they not? "Violet!" Now it was King Derek's turn to holler. Violet sighed. "I'm COMING! Can I not get five minutes to brush my hair?" It was always like this when they went to see Prince James and his mother. Could they not give her a few minutes to look decent? She liked the guy, she didn't wanna smell gross or anything in front of him! How humiliating! She certainly wasn't like Odette in personality. While she was indeed kind, caring, and considerate of others, she tended to get in trouble a lot, and often had fights with her parents over simple little things, resulting in a grounding here and there. It didn't matter to Violet, it wasn't like she had any friends her age other than James and hiis friend Valon. Sure, Odette's old friends, Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin and Whizzer counted too, but they weren't exactly um... human, or her age. Even though Jean-Bob claimed he was a prince. Ha! "I'm READY!" she called back downstairs as she put her hairbrush away and closed the door behind her. Her long hair was simply flowing down her back, below her waist, with nothing to hold it up. She liked it that way. She had pale skin, but not too pale, and a rather thin figure. When she grew up into a teenager, her curves were in all the right places. She was quite beautiful. As expected from the daughter of King Derek and Queen Odette. ---- "Oh, James dear, we're leaving!" "Hang on a sec, mother!" James sighed as he put on his usual outfit meeting the princess. Normally he didn't really care whether he looked good or not, but today he was meeting Princess Violet, and he wanted to look his best! They only saw each every Summer, after all. James was finished putting on his outfit and looked in the mirror, nodding, satisfied it seemed. He wore a simple white shirt with a blue sweater outside, and black pants. Of course it was simple, but hey, he looked good and that was the most important thing if he wanted to impress Princess Violet! He had short, dark black hair that barely reached his shoulders. He had quite the strong body, and it showed too in his muscles. He was of average height and weight of course, and one year older than the princess. He only lived with his mother, because his father got killed in battle a long time ago. It didn't take her too long to get over his death, though. But James had barely known his father, so it wasn't like he missed the guy. "James!" His mother always got mad when they were late like this. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't waste your breath, mother!" James sighed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Time to meet the Princess. ---- In the forest of Derek and Odette's joined kingdom, a man was plotting. A grin on his face, his head covered by fiery red hair. He wore a set of old wizard robes, and in his hands was an old, black book, that looked so old the pages were falling out. "You two...you'll soon know the pain of what it's like to lose someone!" The man known as Slade, Rothbart's brother, laughed. It echoed around the forest, before slowly fading. ---- "Derek?" Odette asked, watching as his horse stopped moving. He'd commanded it to. He turned to his wife. "Is something wrong?" Derek looked at her worried face once and smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong, Odette. Don't worry. Must have been my imagination." TBC A/N: This is just introducing everyone. Next chapter you get to meet James' mother too, also an OC. By the way, would Rogers and Uberta even be alive now? XD I was going to include them, but they seemed rather old looking in the movies...so I dunno. Chapter 2: Meeting Slade Derek, Odette, and Violet, along with a few body guards on horses as well, made their way along the path. They would be visiting Prince James and his mother, Queen Alethea, at their kingdom today. Last Summer's meeting, Prince James and his mother had come to their kingdom. You get the picture now, right? It was only an hour or so horse ride to the kingdom, unless the horses wanted a break. Derek still couldn't brush off the feeling that something bad was going to happen to them today. Having the guards around assured him slightly, but the feeling hadn't gone away completely. And now, because of his actions, Odette was also worried. It had been a time similar to this when she was supposed to meet Derek. They were going to be married, when she stupidly (well, according to everyone else it was) brought up the question, "What else?" It wasn't too soon after that that she'd gotten kidnapped by the sorcerer, the great animal known as Rothbart who wanted the dark arts, which had long since been destroyed. But Rothbart, Clavius, Zelda...they were all gone. For good. But something was making the couple feel uneasy still. It didn't help at all that rain had begun to fall. "So much for a nice meeting..." Violet mumbled with a sigh. Odette smiled. "Just because it's going to rain doesn't mean the meeting won't be nice. You like Prince James, don't you?" "Of course," she smiled a bit at her mother. "But rain always brings bad things, doesn't it?" Derek turned his head to her. "Where'd you hear such a thing?" "I didn't," she shook her head. "It's just, the last time it rained I was just getting back to the castle and my hair got soaked. I became sick because of that and couldn't get out of bed for days. The time before that, I'd forgotten the window was open in my room and water totally came into my room and messed it up. It took a few days to clean everything up. I think whoever's up there just likes to mess with me a lot, is all." "But when you were sick that time, Prince James came all the way to visit you," Odette pointed out. "That certainly wasn't bad luck, now was it?" "No," she smiled a bit. "I just have a bad feeling, that's all, and it's making me think about previous bad experiences with this kinda weather." Odette and Derek shared a nervous look. So she felt it too. When Derek's horse started making a fuss, he commanded it to stop. Something was frightening it, he decided by the way the horse was acting. Odette stopped her horse too, and the rest of them stopped as well. "King Derek, do you see anything?" one guard asked. Derek got off the horse and gently patted it's nose to help calm it before he walked over to the woods they were about to enter. It was dark inside, mostly because the trees were so tall that they blocked out all sunlight that might be trying to get in. "Not really...but I hear something..." The movement of a shadow caught Odette's eye. "Derek!" she cried. He immediately turned around, only to see an arrow flying his way. 'Who shot that arrow?' he thought, catching it in his hand before it made contact with any part of him. Odette and everyone else sighed. "Guards, look around for anything suspicious," Derek ordered. "Yes, sir!" "Oh, that won't be necessary, my King," an amused voice said as Slade stepped out from the shadows. Derek immediately moved in front of Odette and Violet's horses. "Who are you?" "Who am I? I'm surprised you haven't heard of me or know me of appearance," Slade said tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Unlike Rothbart, the man was actually quite handsome. Violet noticed this, but her heart would always belong to Prince James! Though she really should start calling him just James...he'd asked her to after all. Her body was trembling. Who was this man? She didn't like the way he was looking at her at all. She felt relieved when he turned to her father again. "After all...Rothbart certainly talked enough about you." Derek and Odette both paled. "You knew Rothbart?" Odette asked. Slade laughed. "Oh yes, he was quite fond of you, beautiful swan." Violet saw her mother tense. "But, I suppose it's rude of me to keep you in the dark forever...so let's get on with it, shall we? I'm Rothbart's younger brother, Slade. The pleasure is all mine." Everyone was tense. The guards had been told of Rothbart and what he'd done. He'd been banished from the kingdom, but came back, killed Odette's father, then took her hostage. He'd demanded that they be wed so he could rule her father's kingdom, but she refused and he turned her into a swan as punishment. Luckily, Derek saved her before it was too late. This was his brother? "What do you want?" "I thought I made that clear with the arrow, or must I fire another?" Slade asked, getting ready to fire another arrow, this time however...it was aimed at Odette. Derek paled. "No! If you want to kill someone, kill me, I'm the one who killed your brother!" said Derek. "Derek!" Odette cried. Violet paled. "While I would like to kill all three of you, I'll make a deal with you. I will spare your lives, if the young princess agress to come with me." Violet felt everyone's eyes on her. It didn't bother her so much until she felt /his/ eyes on her. Something about him was just plain creepy. "I-I'll go," Violet answered in a shaky voice, getting down from her horse. 'I'm sorry...James.' "Violet!" her parents exclaimed and she shook her head. "No, I won't let this stupid man kill you two or anyone in the kingdom! If he wants me, I'll go." Odette never gave in that easily to Rothbart. Unless... Violet had a plan. She walked over to Slade, who was smirking. She bowed her head, not wanting to look directly at him. "Good then, let's be off, shall we?" She nodded silently. "...Yes, sir." "Well, it's been nice doing business with you, King and Queen," Slade sneered at the shocked couple. Derek was going to stop her, but Odette stopped him, shaking her head. He frowned. "Odette..." "Have faith in her," Odette whispered to him as they walked into the woods. "She'll be fine." TBC A/N: Wow, that was quite long for me. I hope you enjoyed! Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin and Whizzer next chapter! :) And sorry for not introducing James' mother like I said...that's next chapter too. :) That Would be cool if they made this the 6th Movie